


After School Special: The Locker Room

by scerek



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Facials, Freshman Scott McCall, Jock Derek Hale, Jock Jordan Parrish, Locker Room, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Senior Derek Hale, Senior Jordan Parrish, Slut Scott McCall, Teen Derek Hale, Teen Jordan Parrish, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: After Derek's best friend, Jordan Parrish, caught Scott sucking Derek's dick, he decides he wants in on the action. Derek isn't fazed either way, but he lets Jordan have a go at his new fucktoy anyway. The more the merrier.(Or, two hot seniors give Scott a facial.)





	After School Special: The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie -- this is totally TMI, but this story legit had me leaking as I was writing it. Parrish is hot af.
> 
> Enjoy Scerrish! You don't see a lot of this pairing.

Scott's immediate reaction was to sink into his seat and cower away from Jordan's scrutinizing gaze. Ten seconds ago, Scott was practically jizzing himself at the thought of being caught with Derek's dick down his throat. Now that the fantasy has become a reality, it was anything but sexy.

Jordan was still staring at the two horny teens through the window, shocked and amused by what he saw. Jordan was one of Derek's friends on the basketball team. Scott had seen him around at Stiles' house a couple of times when he'd come over to hang with Stiles, but they mostly kept to Derek's room, not bothering themselves with the two nerds just down the hall. He was a pretty decent guy; he had an All-American jock look to him. Pretty eyes, stupidly perfect, white smile, soft-looking brown hair, washboard abs. The guy had it all. If there was anyone at Beacon Hills High who was a distant second to Derek Hale in the looks department, it was definitely Jordan Parrish.

But at that moment, Jordan's hotness was the furthest thing from Scott's mind because they were caught with their pants down, literally. No one knew Scott liked guys. Hell, Scott didn't even know he liked guys. And he can't deny it, because having his mouth wrapped tightly around Derek's cock was pretty damning evidence to the contrary.

His heart was beating so fast, Scott thought he might actually have a heart attack.

"Shit," he heard Derek curse under his breath as he tucked himself back into his jeans and exited the Camaro. Scott could hear Jordan laughing and shouting all kinds of exclamations like "what the fuck, dude?" and "holy shit!" as he was being pulled away by his best friend.

Scott clamped his hands over his face, absolutely mortified. This was it. Jordan was going to tell. Scott knew he would. Derek Hale— _the_ Derek Hale—getting sucked off in the school parking lot by some nobody freshman nerd like Scott McCall? Scott McCall, who was very much a guy, with Derek Hale, whom every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be? There was no way Jordan would ever keep his mouth shut when he was sitting on the biggest, most scandalous gossip of Beacon Hills High School. Not even Mr. Harris sleeping with one of his students was this juicy.

Scott could cry. In fact, he was crying. His face had gone red and tears were stinging his eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Scott moaned in despair, shaking his head. "No way, no way, now ay."

He was so _**fucked**_.

* * *

Derek didn't look at Scott once before he was jumping out of the car and shoving Jordan away from the geeky freshman's view. He could imagine how upset the kid was, probably terrified at the idea of being caught by one of their peers. Jordan was one of Derek's best friends. They hung out all the time. His mother would always comment on how they were a trouble-making duo, in similar vein to Scott and Stiles. Overall though, Jordan was a good guy. But right now, the shit-eating grin he was sporting on his face was not at all comforting to Derek in the slightest.

"Holy shit, dude!' Jordan wheezed out in disbelief between belly laughs. Derek really wished he'd be a lot quieter. "What the fuck, dude? I mean _**what the fuck!**_ "

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Derek growled.

Jordan had finally settled down enough to shake his head. "I don't even know what to think, man. I have no idea what to say."

Derek rolled his eyes. "How about not saying anything, asshole?"

Jordan crossed his arms, not fazed in the slightest. "What'll you give me if I don't?"

"How about I don't punch you in the balls?" Derek snarled, eyeing his friend with the most dangerous look he'd ever conjured.

If it were anyone else, Derek's threats would hold some weight. But this was Jordan and he knew that Derek wasn't going to anything of the sort. Derek sighed, rolling his eyes yet again. "What do you want then?"

He watched Jordan contemplate the scenarios in his mind before he smiled goofily and looked back at his friend. "What's that guy's name again? Scott, right?"

"Yeah."

"He give good head?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, untrusting. "Why?"

Jordan shrugged. "So does he?"

Derek paused, searching Jordan's eyes, looking for whatever motive his best friend had. Derek crossed his own arms, mimicking Jordan's stance, and gave him a cocky smirk. "Best blowjob I've ever had."

Jordan's pupils dilated. Derek could practically smell the arousal coming off him. He knew Jordan was dating that one girl Valerie on the cheerleading squad. The girl was nice as could be, but she wouldn't put out, so he knew Jordan must have a hard luck case of the blue balls. This was going to be fun.

"Tell you what," Jordan began, "You get Scott suck me off and I'll keep quiet. Deal?"

It was cute how Jordan thought he was the one calling the shots, but Derek knew better. Derek is always the one calling the shots. He's always been the alpha male. On the basketball court; in the hallways at school; everywhere he went, Derek was always in charge. It was just natural.

Derek snorted, amused. The smirk on his face grew even wider, because now he was about to have Jordan by the balls... literally. His hand stretched outward and splayed over Jordan's crotch, taking the other jock by surprise, so much that he yelped in shock as Derek began tugging and pulling at the huge bulge in Jordan's loose-fitting basketball shorts.

"Dude!" Jordan exclaimed, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he just stood there, flabbergasted, as Derek jerked him off through his shorts. He wondered when Derek got so bold, but when he thought about it again, Derek was always the guy who did as he pleased.

In no time, all the blood began to rush downward into Jordan's dick, fattening it up to a nice semi. Derek began to stroke his thumb under what he assumed was Jordan's heavy nutsack, still sporting that infamous Hale smirk. All the while, Derek began thinking of scenarios. Derek was a stallion. He came just minutes ago, but his balls were already filling up with more of his hot Hale nut, ready to go for the next mouth to feast on. He was ready to cum yet again. But the Camaro was too cramped for them. It was barely enough for him and Scott. He had to find a good place where they won't get caught this time.

"I'll get Scott," Derek said, "And then we can take this party into the locker room. Practices were canceled. It'll be empty."

Jordan nodded his head excited, his eagerness all too similar to Scott's. Jordan adjusted himself in his shorts before he walked off toward the sports hall. Derek wasted no time in getting Scott, who was huddled up into himself, looking very distressed.

"Hey, cheer up," Derek comforted, stroking the freshman's cheek. "I got a surprise for you."

Scott looked up at him, head titled in curiosity. It was adorable. He jumped out and Derek all but ushered him in the direction of the school building where Jordan was waiting in the boys' locker room. He was standing behind the lockers, far away from the entrance and out-of-sight of Finstock's office. They were all alone now. Scott looked between the two, confused and looking a little worried. Derek patted his head.

"Jordan here says he'll keep quiet, but you have to do him a favor," Derek told the boy.

Jordan bit his lower lip before he snaked his hand down to the front of his shorts and began squeezing his growing erection. Scott's eyes were like saucers, uneven jaw going slack. He jumped with a squeak when Derek smacked him on the ass and ordered him to get to work. And there was no denying Derek's orders.

Scott shuffled over to Jordan where he was still feeling himself up, getting himself nice and ready for Scott's magical mouth. He got down on his knees and looked up at his suitor, admiring the tree trunk biceps and the strip of skin between the hem of Jordan's impossibly tight shirt and his low-hung basketball shorts.

Jordan was already half-hard and bulging out in his shorts, before Scott reached over and pulled down the front, so that Jordan's cock was springing free. It was very nice-looking dick. It wasn't as thick or long as Derek's, but it was just as mouth-watering. And it was still pretty big for a guy Jordan's age. Scott also noted how Jordan's dick was cut versus Derek's uncut cock. All Scott knew was that he wanted it in his mouth as soon as he can get his tongue on it.

Scott inched forward, kissing the pointed tip of Jordan's penis before putting the entire spongy head in his wet mouth. Jordan moaned, head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust his hips forward, hoping to get all of his cock down Scott's throat. Scott was reminded of when he first sucked Derek's cock, memorizing the taste and the texture.

Jordan's cock was just as smooth as Derek's, but it didn't stretch out Scott's lips the same way. It had the same salty taste to it but there was a hint of sweat from what was probably a good workout that Jordan had earlier. It was a welcome flavor, nonetheless. His balls were low hung, just like Derek's. They felt smooth against Scott's chin as he swallowed down as much of Jordan's seven-and-a-half inch cock as he could until he could feel the finely-trimmed base with his nose.

He began to make noise, making whorish and slobbering sounds to emphasize how much he was enjoying being Jordan's new fleshlight. He never took his eyes off Jordan's blissed out face as the senior kept trying to bury his dick deeper into Scott than what was humanly possible. Finally, Scott pulled himself off to get some air, opting to jerk Jordan's slicked up cock to keep the boy satisfied.

He looked to his left to see Derek standing a few feet away, leaning back against the lockers with his hand shoved down the front of his unbuttoned jeans as he was stroking himself at the sight of his best friend being sucked off by his personal, little cock slut. He was staring straight at him with the most intense gaze, watching the way Scott's spit-slick lips glided easily over his teammate's dick.

Scott turned his gaze back to Jordan who was still rutting against Scott's lips, desperately looking for some release. Scott hooked his fingers over the top of Jordan's shorts and pulled on them until they fell around Jordan's ankles, who promptly kicked them aside before pulling off his undershirt and was now standing in full glory, displaying one of the best bodies Scott has ever been privileged to see.

"Fuck, he's so good," Jordan moaned as he shoved the head of his cock between Scott's lips, "Dude, I needed this."

At some point, Derek had stripped himself so that he was also standing naked in the locker room, leaving Scott as the only one who was overdressed between these two studs.

"I have an idea," he suggested, "Scott, get on the bench and keep sucking his dick."

Scott pulled off Jordan's cock and began taking his clothes off until he was fully nude like the other two. Jordan stood back so that he was standing with the bench between his legs and giving Scott enough room to kneel on all fours on the thin seat, displaying his ass out in the air. Afterward, he continued his slutty onslaught of Jordan's cock, grabbing at the mounds of the senior's ass as he did, while Derek came up from behind him.

At first, Scott thought Derek was going to fuck him raw, but that would be too predictable. He felt Derek's big hands spread open his cheeks and instead of a gigantic dick, Scott felt Derek's hot and wet tongue licking a long stripe against his entrance. It was an unexpected feeling and very unfamiliar that Scott wasn't even sure if he liked it or not. But it was only until Derek's tongue dug deeper into his hole that Scott began to see stars. His toes curled and his knuckles were going white from gripping the bench so tight. One one end, he had Jordan skull-fucking him like like there was no tomorrow, and from the other end, he had Derek eating him out like he was a Thanksgiving feast.

Scott felt his legs go wobbly as his cock leaked over the bench. He was achingly hard, but he didn't want to take his hands off Jordan's ass to jerk himself. Getting pleasured on both ends was an ethereal experience that he didn't want to see end. After Jordan had fully sheathed himself in Scott's mouth one last time, he pulled out and sat back against the bench, splaying his legs and manhood out for Scott to enjoy.

"Fuck, Scott, you're so good," he praised, making Scott hum with arousal the same way he would when Derek would praise him. "Lick my balls. Please, please lick them."

Scott wasted no time in sucking one into his mouth and playing with it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jordan cursed. He was biting on his fist, hoping to stave off his impending orgasm because he wanted this to last. Scott couldn't say he blamed him. He was also on the brink of exploding with cum with the way Derek's masterful tongue was finding its way into every crevice of his tight ring.

"Oh my god, this is the best blowjob ever," Jordan declared. "I fucking love you, Scott!"

Scott was in the middle of sucking the other nut while Jordan was thrashing about in pleasure and declaring his admiration. Before long, Derek had pulled away, wiping his mouth like he was an uncivilized caveman and leaving Scott's hole cold and wet.

"He's got such a pretty ass, too," Derek said with a smirk on his face. He gave Scott a playful slap before he walked over to where Jordan was lying on the bench. His huge cock was pointing almost directly at Jordan's lips, looking expectantly at his friend. Jordan instinctively backed away, face scrunched up in disgust.

"Dude, I don't know," Jordan said unsurely. "This is a little weird."

Derek, however, merely shrugged. "I've sucked a dick before. It's awesome. Just suck on it."

He began stroking himself, enticing Jordan to wrap his mouth around it. Jordan was still unsure. Derek was huge—he had to be eight or nine or even ten inches at the very least—and that monster was fucking thick. And the whole situation seemed weird because Derek was his best friend and he had never thought of him in that way. Still, things had already escalated beyond anything that was normal between the three boys and before he could register what he was doing, Jordan snaked his tongue and gave a quick lick against the slit of Derek's cock.

This earned him an appreciative groan from his best friend and it urged him to go further. With Scott still tonguing at his balls, Jordan gave in to his primal instincts and allowed Derek to push that behemoth of man meat between his soft, supple lips. He traced along the heavy vein under Derek's cock, wondering how many times Scott has enjoyed sliding his tongue against it. The geeky little freshman certainly had talent and Derek was probably the best guy you could ever start with when diving into the world of cocksucking.

While Jordan was distracted with Derek's dick, Scott resumed his oral pleasure of Jordan's own cock, lapping up the sticky pre-cum that was flowing out of the senior jock like lava. He watched as Derek grabbed a fistful of his hair and began fucking his gargantuan dick in and out of his best friend's head. He wondered if that was how he looked when Derek was fucking his mouth, because it was the hottest sight to see from this angle.

After a while, they began to switch places again. This time, Scott was back in the middle, but with Derek right under him on the bench in a 69-position, with his cock sticking upward, giving Scott easy access. Meanwhile, Jordan was back with his dick also in front of Scott's face, granting Scott two dicks in one.

There was no way he could possibly suck both cocks at the same time comfortably, but he made a damn good effort into getting at least the heads into his mouth, which caused the two seniors to groan out happily. Derek had spread his cheeks again and began to lap at his wet hole yet again, fueling Scott even further.

He took both dicks into his, jerking them as fast as he could while he kept his tongue out so that the heads were rubbing against it, sending unbelievable shock waves to the two boys. It was hard to pinpoint what was making Scott leaking more, the feel of Derek's tongue or the adrenaline of knowing that he has these two studs by the cocks and getting them off. Either way, Scott was ready to burst any second.

Suddenly, he yelped at the feel of Derek pressing his thumb intrusively against his tight virgin muscle, speeding up his orgasm.

"Fuck, that's right, baby," Derek hissed out, "Cum for me. I want you to cum all over me."

And that was it. Scott was driven over the edge, crying out in ecstasy, head thrown back and toes curling from the intense climax he was experiencing as spurt after spurt of hot, white, liquid silk splattered between both his and Derek's stomachs.

"Good boy," Derek said with a smack on Scott's ass.

Scott hung limp, still holding Jordan and Derek's cocks, but only lazily jerking the two because he was so incredibly fucked out that he wasn't even sure if he had the energy to continue. But the two seniors had yet to come and he had a job to do.

Derek had pulled Scott off and made him kneel on the floor while the two hunks stood before him, cocks in hand and jerking them quickly. All Scott could do was close his eyes, open his mouth, and wait for his prize to cum.

Derek curled his hand upward so that he was cupping Jordan's ass, kneading at the soft flesh in his hands as he began whispering hotly into his best friend's ear. "He wants you to cum on his face, the little slut."

Jordan sighed, the adrenaline in his veins making him go insane. He was so ready to explode, he wanted so badly to see Scott's face get absolutely ruined with their senior jock jizz. The erotic way Derek was playing with his ass along with seeing Scott so eager to take his load had finally pushed Jordan over the edge and his ball batter was spraying the little freshman generously. Seconds later, Derek was fisting his dick fast enough that he was also releasing his nut juice all over the little whore's face until both basketball jocks were well spent.

They looked down at their handiwork, the slutty way Scott was holding his tongue out and how much cum they were able to get on the boy. There were streams of white in his hair, a fat load taking up half of Scott's face, which was dripping downward and hanging over his chin like one of those stalactites in a cave. Not to mention the bountiful supply of teen cock juice that was all over Scott's shoulders, chest, and nipples. In short, the freshman geek looked like a human cum rag and the sight alone was almost enough to get the two seniors hard again.

Scott took the opportunity to slosh around whatever cum he was able to catch in his open mouth before letting dribble out and letting the boys see what a big slut he was. The adoring looks he received was a special kind of praise the he craved.

"I think we should shower up before we leave," Jordan suggested, still admiring Scott like he was a work of art.

Derek fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick photo of their cum-covered slut before nodding his head in agreement. He helped Scott up and the three made their way into the showers to wash away the evidence of their horny tryst.

Despite their efforts to behave themselves, neither Scott nor Derek could help keep their hands off of Jordan. His body was insane and Scott wanted to kiss and lick every inch of him. Meanwhile, Derek pressed his chest against Jordan, pinching and playing with his friend's nipples and sucking on his neck as Scott lathered Jordan up with his tongue. Jordan had came a second time and Scott was able to swallow this time around.

Afterwards, the three boys got out and got dressed and Derek realized that detention was almost over, so the two said their goodbyes to Jordan and ran off to the parking lot.

There were three missed calls from Stiles and one text, reading "WHERE R U?"

Derek drove around to the front of the school where his step sibling was standing impatiently at the bottom of the steps.

Stiles flailed his arms angrily, "Where were you guys! I waited a whole five minutes! I could've died of heatstroke!"

Derek just rolled his eyes and let his little brother in before driving home.

"So what'd you guys do while I was gone?" Stiles asked casually, as he noted the state Scott was in. "Why is your hair wet, dude?"

Scott couldn't really think of a good lie, but Derek intervened. "Ran into Jordan," he said, "Played a few rounds of basketball."

"Y-Yeah," Scott added, "Splashed some water in my face to cool down. It was really hot."

_In more ways than one._

Stiles seemed to have accepted the story and began complaining about the heat and how Harris was being a miserable asshole for the entire detention.

Meanwhile, Scott made eye contact with Derek who was looking at him from the rear-view mirror and smiled knowingly when Derek winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> When you think about it, Derek and Scott have cum a lot within the past 24 hours.
> 
> Also -- note the difference in the way Jordan and Derek talk to Scott. He likes it both ways!


End file.
